


The Pendragon Conjecture

by Amorph



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M, the big bang theory - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorph/pseuds/Amorph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мерлин почти не жаловался на свою жизнь.<br/>Пока в квартиру напротив не переехал Артур Пендрагон.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pendragon Conjecture

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Pendragon Conjecture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/472670) by [kim47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kim47/pseuds/kim47). 



 

Мерлин почти не жаловался на свою жизнь. Он был застенчивым и неуклюжим ученым, жившим вместе с гением, и по совместительству лучшим другом, и обычно проводил вечер пятницы за просмотром «Звездный крейсер ‘Галактика’» или «Звездные врата: Атлантида». Он даже не возражал, когда в гости приходили Гилли и Эдвин, и не слишком переживал из-за нехватки секса (а точнее, полного его отсутствия).

Пока в квартиру напротив не переехал Артур Пендрагон.

\---

Он был просто великолепен! Спортивная фигура, светлые волосы, обалденные голубые глаза… Поэтому первым, что произнес Мерлин, столкнувшись с ним в коридоре, когда Артур въезжал в квартиру, было:

– А ты знал, что Сергей Авдеев на секунду моложе своего возраста, потому что 747 дней провел в космосе?

Блондин непонимающе моргнул и уставился на Мерлина.

– Кто?

– Сергей Авдеев. Русский космонавт?

– Ла-адно, – протянул красавчик.

– Я, кстати, Мерлин, живу в квартире напротив, – произнес он спустя секунду неловкого молчания. Парень широко улыбнулся ему красивой, солнечной  улыбкой, и сердце Мерлина забилось быстрее.

– Я Артур Пендрагон, актер, – улыбка угасла, и он добавил: – то есть, пытаюсь им стать.

Артур протянул ему теплую, широкую ладонь, прилагающуюся к сильной руке с самым огромным бицепсом,  какой Мерлин видел в своей жизни.

О боже.

\---

Кроме того, Артур был задницей.

– Значит, ты типа умный?

– У меня докторская степень в физике частиц, которую я получил в 21 год.

– Это значит «Да»?

– Да.

– Не обязательно этим хвастаться.

– Я не…

– Ты умнее, чем Уилл?

– Что?

– Что слышал.

– Я, ну… нет, но это не важно!

Артур начал смеяться, а Мерлин не мог решить, чего хочет больше: отвесить ему подзатыльник, или поцеловать эти ухмыляющиеся губы.

Наверное, и то, и другое.

\---

Не смотря на то, что у них не было почти ничего общего, Мерлин и Артур стали друзьями.

Большинство субботних вечеров Артура можно было найти на диване Мерлина, если он, конечно, не трахался в это время с абсолютно неподходящими парнями (Гвейн вообще украл его телевизор!). Пендрагон часто тусовался с ним, а еще с Эдвином, Гилли и Уиллом, но Мерлин предпочитал думать, что только с ним одним. Они вместе ужинали тайской едой и спорили, что смотреть на этот раз.

Однажды вечером, перебрав текилы и переживая по поводу неудачного расставания, Артур склонился ближе и влажно поцеловал Мерлина. Тот решил, что это стоило надежды и ожидания.

\---

Артур трахался, как чемпион.

– Сильнее же, сильнее, – стонал Мерлин, стоя на коленях на кровати, толкаясь Артуру навстречу.

– Прекрати, – зарычал тот, стиснув его за бока. Он послушался, и Артур скользнул ладонями к его бедрам, вновь начав медленно покачиваться вперед и назад. Не обращая внимания на мольбы и просьбы Мерлина, он не ускорял темп, обладая отменной выдержкой.

– Блять, Артур, – сквозь зубы зарычал Мерлин, опустив руку к собственному члену. Артур отпихнул ее в сторону.

– Боже, Мерлин, я еще не слышал, чтобы ты ругался, – его дыхание сбилось.

– Может, если бы ты начал двигаться чуть быстрее!

Артур отстранился и Мерлин оказался на спине, не успев и глазом моргнуть. Закинув его ноги себе на плечи, Артур приставил головку к его входу. С ухмылкой на лице он толкнулся внутрь, и Мерлин, вцепившись в его плечи, вскрикнул от удовольствия. Притянув Артура за затылок, он неуклюже поцеловал его, впиваясь пальцами в спину.

– Давай Мерлин, хочу увидеть, как ты кончишь, – застонал Артур, сбившись с ритма, и скользнул ладонью к члену Мерлина.

Всего пара движений, и тот кончил, выплескиваясь между их животов. Артур продолжил вбиваться в него, заставляя Мерлина поверить, что он не сможет сидеть целую неделю, и, наконец, кончил, упав на него сверху.

– Ты тяжелый, – проворчал Мерлин, безуспешно пытаясь выбраться из-под Артура.

Тот недовольно замычал, но отодвинулся и выбросил презерватив. Вернувшись в кровать, он обнял Мерлина и ткнулся носом в его висок.

Мерлин довольно улыбнулся, поцеловал его и через несколько секунд уже уснул.

\---

– У тебя простыни со Звездными Войнами.

– Да, но…

– Простыни со Звездными Войнами, и тебе при этом больше двенадцати лет.

– Это, между прочим, гениальный фильм, а Джордж Лукас…

– Господи, я встречаюсь с настоящим нердом.

– И чему ты удивляешься, Артур? Подожди, ты сказал «встречаешься»?

– Да, идиот, это когда люди проводят время вместе и еще занимаются сексом.

– О.

– Все хорошо?

– Просто отлично!

 

 


End file.
